criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
When Shadows Fall
Whe Shadows Fall and The Case highlighted in Criminal Action As an hundred and twenty Case Game. And the fifth Case Game Tournament (Season 3) Also the fifth and In Case will take place in Europe. Plot Chief Ripley told the player that Brother Klaus Weissmann had arrived in Italy due to a change of pope. She explained that the current pope was ill and that Father Pietro Agnelli was considered a favorite to replace him. As Chief Ripley was afraid the Promethians had connections throughout Europe, she sent the player and Carmen Martinez to Piazza di Spagna in Rome, where he was last seen with the hope that Agnelli had no connections with the cult. Unfortunately, the team arrived only to find Father Agnelli dead with the Promethian symbol branded on his chest. After sending the body to Angela Douglas, the team was confronted with stories about the victim from various suspects, ranging from a rags-to-riches story to the future pope wanting to abandon his cause against the unification of Europe when sworn in. After tedious hours of investigating, all of the evidence pointed to none other than Brother Klaus Weissmann. Klaus had initially rebutted against the player’s accusations, saying that Father Agnelli had changed his life. However, Carmen questioned the monk if taking off his Promethian necklace was not enough to discriminate him as the future pope’s killer, and she listed the pieces of evidence the player had gathered throughout the investigation. As a Promethian, Klaus claimed that the cult disagreed with Agnelli becoming the next pope, and thus regarded him as an obstacle in their path, since Agnelli was against the cause the cult adored the most―the unification of Europe. Klaus would rather prefer Cardinal Salieri to succeed the ailing pope as he had suited the cult’s needs much more than Agnelli would have, and he claimed that the Cardinal was a friend needed in the Vatican. Carmen had enough, and she sent Klaus to trial. Judge Adaku wanted more information on the Promethians's preference of Salieri as the next Pope and promised Klaus that his sentence would be more lenient if the latter cooperated. Klaus refused to talk about the cult’s master plan, so the court sentenced him to 25 years in prison. Just when Chief Ripley and Carmen agreed that Klaus was also the one responsible for blackmailing Johan Schnee and Enid Grimshaw to commit their respective murders, Jacqueline Proust called the detective saying she had “become a member” of the Promethian cult. With the feeling that something would happen in Spain, Jacqueline told Carmen to talk to Klaus in prison about the cult’s plan. Unfortunately, the team could not get anything out of Klaus as he burned himself to death during the talk, saying that the plan had ended where it started. On the other hand, Marina Romanova was able to get more information out of the footage of Klaus’s prison cell based on his hand motions and his stress levels, and she offered to head to the Vatican while Carmen would head to the piazza. After Marina and the player found and uncovered sketches in a notebook, Elliot Clayton revealed that they were of famous European monuments: the Eiffel Tower, the Tower of Pisa, and the Sagrada Familia, to name a few. Elliot then recommended the team to talk to Cardinal Salieri, whose fingerprints were all over the notebook. He revealed to Marina that the notebook was indeed Klaus’s and that he wanted to visit all the monuments as he could before being sent to prison. However, Klaus mentioned nothing about the Promethians being involved. After Marina and Carmen―who had discovered that the Promethians were planning on testing a bomb prototype in Venice in order to scare people away from the referendum rallies―united back at the Bureau’s headquarters, the two agreed that the cult wanted to scare people by placing bombs around famous monuments so that the United States of Europe would be voted into existence. After calling Jacqueline back, the author shockingly explained to the team that there was a detonator somewhere in Spain, hence why the cult went to regroup there. Chief Ripley ordered the player to travel to Spain in order to find Jacqueline and the detonator before it was too late. Stats Victim *'Pietro Agnelli' (found branded to death) Murder Weapon *'Branding Iron' Killer *'Brother Klaus' Suspects BeppaWorldEditionP.png|Sister Beppa SalieriWorldEditionP.png|Cardinal Salieri KlausWorldEditionC120P.png|Brother Klaus FToscaWorldEditionP.png|Fiora Tosca AConteWorldEditionP.png|Alonzo Conte Killer's Profile *The killer drinks cappuccino. *The killer rides a scooter. *The killer knows Dante's Inferno. *The killer has gold leaf. *The killer has white hair. Crime Scenes C120S1A.png|Piazza di Spagna C120S1B.png|Fountain C120S2A.png|Church Altar C120S2B.png|Altar Steps C120S3A.png|Venice Canal C120S3B.png|Gondolas Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Piazza di Spagna. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Torn Poster, Tire Track) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Poster; New Suspect: Sister Beppa) *Talk to Sister Beppa about working with the victim. (Prerequisite: Poster restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Church Altar) *Investigate Church Altar. (Prerequisite: Talk to Sister Beppa; Clues: Open Bible, Painted Candle) *Examine Open Bible. (Result: Bible Message; New Suspect: Cardinal Salieri) *Ask Cardinal Salieri about the message from the victim. (Prerequisite: Bible Message unraveled) *Examine Painted Candle. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Brother Klaus) *Talk to Brother Klaus about his presence at the Vatican. (Prerequisite: White Substance analyzed) *Examine Tire Track. (Attribute: The killer rides a scooter) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Branding Iron; Attribute: The killer drinks cappuccino) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 * Question Fiora Tosca about how the victim saved her life. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) * Investigate Venice Canal. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Toolbox, Faded Paper) * Examine Toolbox. (Result: Gold Pendant; New Suspect: Alonzo Conte) * Ask Alonzo Conte about his connection to the victim. (Prerequisite: Gold Pendant found; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Altar Steps) * Investigate Altar Steps. (Prerequisite: Talk to Alonzo Conte; Clues: Pope’s Miter, Green Box) * Examine Pope’s Miter. (Result: Handprints) * Analyze Handprints. (12:00:00) *Talk to Salieri about him trying on the Pope’s miter. (Prerequisite: Handprints analyzed) * Examine Green Box. (Result: Locked Phone) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Unlocked Smartphone) * Question Brother Klaus about his argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Smartphone unlocked) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Italian Message) * Analyze Italian Message. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Dante’s Inferno) * Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 * Ask Beppa about her false accusations regarding the victim’s murder. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Investigate Gondolas. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Wooden Crate, Red Sash) * Examine Wooden Crate. (Result: Torn Photo) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Restored Photo) * Talk to Fiora about her old family photo. (Prerequisite: Photo restored) * Examine Red Sash. (Result: White Flakes) * Analyze White Flakes. (09:00:00) * Question Alonzo about his mobster past. (Prerequisite: White Flakes analyzed) * Investigate Fountain. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Bustane Torch, Trash Can) * Examine Bustane Torch. (Result: Metallic Flakes) * Analyze Metallic Flakes. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has gold leaf) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Branding Iron) * Analyze Branding Iron. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has white hair) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Europe in Crisis 5. (No stars) Europe in Crisis 5 * Question Klaus about the Promethians’ plans. (Available after unlocking Europe in Crisis) * Investigate Piazza di Spagna. (Prerequisite: Talk to Brother Klaus; Clues: Venetian Mask) * Examine Venetian Mask. (Result: Green Substance) * Examine Green Substance. (Result: Venetian Algae) * Investigate Venice Canal. (Prerequisite: Venetian Algae identified; Clues: Locked Buoy) * Examine Locked Buoy. (Result: Buoy) * Analyze Buoy. (09:00:00) * Ask Alonzo about future events on the canal. (Prerequisite: Buoy analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Church Altar. (Prerequisite: Talk to Brother Klaus; Clues: Golden Chest) * Examine Golden Chest. (Result: Faded Notebook) * Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Scribbles) * Analyze Scribbles. (06:00:00) * Question Salieri about the blueprints. (Prerequisite: Scribbles analyzed; Reward: Gondolier Outfit) * Question Jacqueline about the Promethians’ plans. (All tasks before must be done first; Reward: ' 20,000 Coins') * Move on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *While one of the tasks in Europe in Crisis required a star to talk to Jacqueline Proust, she was not accused of any wrongdoing, and her showing up on the suspect list during Europe in Crisis should be considered incidental. *This case is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *This case is currently the only one to take place in two different countries. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of World Edition Category:Europe